


he's mine

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, happy birthday jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wakes up early one morning and remembers the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koumatsuoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumatsuoka/gifts).



Grantaire awoke with a small groan as arms wrapped around his waist, filling that section of his body with warmth. A face buried into his shoulder, the hair of the man softly tickled the back of his neck. The dark hair man turned his head slightly so he could get the other in his sight, and when he did he let a smile come across his face.

 Enjolras always was adorable in mornings, his bed hair, the way he’s try to rub the sleep out of his eyes, the way he’d stay close to Grantaire for his warmth, the way he’d stumble around the house, the way he’d call out to Grantaire, everything.

As hard as it was for Grantaire, he pulled his eyes away from the sleeping man and his eyes fell upon a shelf that contained to copies of the same book. A laugh escaped his lips as they curled into a smirk.

To think, a book would allow him to meet the man of his dreams.

~

Grantaire’s grip tightened on his book, he knew what was coming, he had read the book over ten times now, the only one he’d willing read. He bit down in his lip, seeing as he was in a library he wouldn’t want any noise that may come from him to be heard, but that never seemed to work.

He let out a yelp, but this wasn’t caused by the book. Someone, who was the most beautiful thing Grantaire had seen (he thought he had escaped a painting from the gallery down the road), had tapped on his should and sat down next to him.  
  
“Jorla, huh?” He questioned and Grantaire nodded. The man grinned, “That’s one of my favorites.”

Granataire gave him a smile. “It’s mine, the only book I’ll read.” The man stayed silent for a moment which worried him, but soon he began to speak again.

“It’s really unknown, but it’s one of the greatest stories ever.” The man with the red sweatshirt on stated, straightening his back some. “Enjolras.”

Grantaire’s eyes flicked over to him as he hummed in replied.

“My name, Enjolras.”

A small ‘oh’ escaped him and he closed the book on his finger. “Grantaire.”

Enjolras said his name out loud, the continued to talk about the book. “My favorite part would have to be the long string of pages in which Nola tries to explain how much she loves Jordan. She just kept naming off things and becoming frustrated as she couldn’t find just one thing she loved about the other.” He let out a small laugh. “She really loves her more than anything, it’s just…” He trailed off, then looked to Grantaire.

Grantaire, who had that whole section memorized hadn’t been listening to what he was saying and focused on his voice. God, it could draw your attention from a mile away, that and his beauty and good taste in books. “Huh really? My favorite is just when Nola though there where twenty-one letter in the alphabet.”

“That was a good part, man, Nola’s an idiot.”

“But she’s Jordan’s.”

At the end of the day, Grantaire had left with an unfinished book and Enjolras’ number.

~

Grantaire listened to his lover breath for a while, still smiling at the memory of their meeting. Funny how things work.

He remembered the first time Enjolras held him in his arms, which happened to be their first date. Since then they always shared their warmth.

~

It had only been a few weeks after their meeting and Enjolras had asked Grantaire on a date. They had planned to order a pizza and watch a movie at Enjolras’ flat, and then Grantaire would catch a bus home.

The movie was ‘Bridge to Terabithia’, which wasn’t the smartest choice on Enjolras’ part, seeing as Grantaire was on the other end of the couch, knees hugged to his chest and sobbing.

“Goddamnit Jesse!” The dark haired boy yelled, and then mumbled something that was drowned out by tears.

Enjolras watched him, slowly scooting to the middle. He reached out his arms and started to tug Grantaire over to him.

Grantaire’s head popped up and he started at the other for a second before crawling over to Enjolras, laying his head on his chest. He brushed the hair out of his face and wiped the tears away, only for new ones to come down.

Enjolras slowly began to rub his back, his eyes only on him, no thought of the movie on his mind.

He cried until the end of the movie and then they both fell asleep.

~

Granataire wanted to slap himself in the face for being such a crybaby on their first date, but hell, he got to sleep with Enjolras.

It now only came to Grantaire how embarrassing he must have been for Enjolras.

The first time they held hands, was the first thing Grantaire initiated.  
  
~

For some reason Enjolras couldn’t order from the small shop, it’s not like it was his fault, the lady at the counter wouldn’t shut up and allow him. And of course with him being him, he wouldn’t just tell her what he wanted.

Grantaire glared at her from Enjolras’ side, her flirting was obvious and horrid. It made him sick to watch.

What bugged him ever more was that he couldn’t tell and stop it. Enjolras couldn’t be that stupid, which worried Grantaire.

What if he liked it?

What if he liked her more than him?

She looked nicer.

She probably wasn’t a crybaby like him.

She was probably smarter too.

Normally now Granataire would slip away to cry, like he always did, but this time it was different.

Grantaire let out a huff before taking Enjolras’ hand quickly.

The sudden hand in his stopped the words from flowing out of Enjolras’ mouth, Grantaire panicked and tried to pull away, but Enjolras gave his had a squeeze. He stared at the other, whose face was red and his eyes aimed at the floor, a smile for on his lips as he pressed a light kiss to Grantaire’s head.

The women fell silent and Enjolras got his order.

They left, still holding hands.

~

Grantaire was such an idiot sometimes, just look where they are now.  
  
The pace that their relationship moved at was slow, something that he wasn’t used to, not that he had ever done anything like this with someone, and he liked it.

He could feel Enjolras’ lips curl into a smile against his back, he didn’t know why he was smiling, but knowing that he was happy only made Grantaire was to kiss him.

That reminded him of when they first kissed.

~

They had been together for over half a year now, the farthest they have gone was kissing each other’s cheek.

As Enjolras walked Grantaire to the door of his flat, Granatire wondered if he had bored him. For a change, Grantaire had asked Enjolras out, to the art gallery to be exact. It had always been a place that he loved, but he had no clue if Enjolras would enjoy it.

Enjolras watched him with a smile as he lifted Grantaire’s hand to his lips. “Goodnight.” He whispered, lowering their hands but not letting go.

“Did you have fun?” Granatire asked quickly, looked up at Enjolras.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure. You were happy, which means I was happy.”

Grantaire couldn’t help but smile at the comment.

“And you were so cute there, you know.”

He looked down and the smile grew.

“Eyes so big, you ran from each piece of art to the other, pulling me behind you.”

 Enjolras used his finger to tip Grantaire’s head up. He looked at him for a moment, then their lips met in a kiss. It was soft and warm and just right. In the hallways they stood, hands still together, Enjolras’ fingers on his neck.

They parted; both had a grin on their face. Grantaire quickly kissed his nose before running into his flat and falling on his bed, still feeling the kiss.

Then he received a text from the blond.

[text] I love you. –E

Grantaire quickly replied with the same.

~

Grantaire’s eyes roamed around their room, and if the other made the smallest move, he’d look back to him.

He could call back every moment that they had spent together. Every time he had seen Enjolras smile, every time he had made him smile. It was all there, to remind him that they were meant to be.

His eyes fell upon a pile of clothes. Sex was something that Grantaire had done before, a lot. Enjolras, not so much.

For once Grantaire hadn’t wanted to have sex with him, knowing that he’d probably not want to touch him.

Grantaire didn’t have a nice body, nor was he good looking, it was surprising would settle for him. Enjolras could get anyone, he was stunning, in every way.

~

The first time they had sex Grantaire was terrified.

What if Enjolras’ was disappointed with what he had to give?

It was slow and gentle, nothing was rushed, the blond would ask every so often is Grantaire was okay, if he was sure, if he could do this.

He also made a point in telling him throughout the night how beautiful and wonderful he was. How good he was doing and how much he loved him. Just how much Enjolras loved Grantaire.

Grantaire’s hands had gotten lost in Enjolras’ hair and Enjolras allowed his hands to run across all of the other.

Never had anything felt so good.

~

Of course sex of theirs could get more rigorous now a days, but it was all nice.

Enjolras let out a sneeze, and Grantaire could barely hide the noise he let out. It was adorable, and something he rarely heard since Enjolras never really got ill. But when he was he was a thousand times more adorable.

He caught sight of a handmade boat with a slightly runny picture as the sail.

~

Enjolras had called Grantaire out to the park, but once the black haired made his appearance, the other was nowhere to be found. He frowned and took a seat on a bench that they always sat on in the night. He stared out at the pond, and something caught his eyes.

It was a small boat, one that looked like the one Jesse had made after her death, but it was his face, horribly draw, in crayon.

His eyebrow rose as he slowly made his way to it and picked it up.

Grantaire almost passed out.

There was a ring in the boat, nothing else.

He looked up and on a small paddle boat in the middle of the pond was Enjolras, looking as fine as ever, with a grin on his face.

Grantare slipped the ring onto his finger and raced out into the water, swimming with all his might over to Enjolras.

Once he reached him, he pulled him down in to kiss, not letting him say what he wanted.

~

Granataire then looked to the two rings next to eachother on the night stand. They had been together for nine year, married for five of those.

He still remembers how perfect Enjolras looked on that day. He remembers walking down the hallway to the man he loved more than anything.

~

All of their friends wanted to marry them, so they did, minus Jehan, who had to be the flower boy, and Gavroche who had been asked to carry the rings.

Courfeyrac wore a grin like he always did while the others tried to stay focused, but none of their faces would shine as bright as Grantaire’s had been.

Enjolras was awestruck as he watched him walk down toward him. He was breath taking. Everything had looked perfect on him, he was perfect.

Grantaire could barely look up, seeing as he though only about how stupid he looked, but someone, Eponine to be exact, had yelled to look up. And once he did he fell in love with Enjolras all over again. He began to pick up the pace and everyone noticed.

They all started to speak and they two being married were lost in each other.  They said and did things mindlessly, only coming back alive when their lips met.

~

Grantaire got pulled from his memories as Enjolras began to pull him closer to him, and then kissing the back of his neck. The newly awoken one mumbled a good morning and Grantaire could only let out a laugh.

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jordan
> 
> i love you
> 
> sorry this sucked
> 
> -nola


End file.
